shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Past
Past is the 2nd chapter of Shokugeki no Soma ~Le dessert~. Plot Summary Jōichirō tells to Erina and Hisako about his past from the point he left Tōtsuki to Sōma's childhood. For a number of years, Jōichirō traveled around the world and never thought of returning to Japan. He met several people who will become his regulars. He slowly got the feeling to return to the kitchen as a chef, but he still feels that something was missing. One day, he returned to Japan on a whim. He thought of eating in the restaurant of the hotel he was staying on, but he remembers avoiding everyone he knows so he decides to eat in Restaurant Yukihira in the Sumiredōri Shopping District instead. He orders a "Chef's Special" which startles everyone. When he tasted it, it was a failure. One of Tamako's notes that he is new to the place and tried to warn him not to eat the Chef's Special. Tamako was a spunky, gangster-esque girl who smokes as a habit and was a well-respected figure among schoolchildren. Her fellow cooks said to Jōichirō that she became mellower with age. Tamako tells Jōichirō that he is on her turf, but her father tells her to stop smoking in the kitchen. Even though her dishes were failures, she always leaves her customers and regulars smiling. After meeting Tamako, Jōichirō always stopped by Restaurant Yukihira everytime he returns to Japan. He also helped cooking for the restaurant, much to the envy of Tamako. Her father gave Jōichirō an apron and cooked for Tamako. She then accepted Jōichirō into her "gang", and also tells him that she does her role and he does his. She smiles at him after she notices that their customers always leave happy everytime he cooks. By that time she smiled, Jōichirō fell in love with Tamako. They shared thoughts about cooking and soon afterwards, Tamako also fell in love with him. They had a child together. Jōichiro requested Tamako not to tell that he was a Tōtsuki dropout or cooked overseas. He wanted Sōma to learn his own destiny by himself, stating that being a chef is not a walk in the park. However, Jōichirō noticed that Sōma also likes cooking and laughed about it since he was still a baby boy. After a few years, Sōma, who is a grade school student, gave his parents a notice of a Parent Visitation Day. Tamako visits a hairdresser and starts to look like a woman. Her family then takes a picture of the new Yukihira family. After Jōichirō tells Erina and Hisako his story, the two were awed by the Yukihira household's happiness and their sense of mutuality. Azami then appears to tell the story of their family and after that he will leave the household. In America, Asahi visits his mother's grave and reminisces his terrible past with her. He throws the roses on the grave, and a number of people also passed by after he leaves. One of the visitors drink liquor in front of her grave and started talking rudely about her. They then started talking about Azami and having their child. Asahi eavesdrop from a distance at that time. Azami tells Erina that Mana was the first to notice about his child from another mother. Anne was ordered by Mana to conduct an investigation of Asahi's background and revealed that Asahi is his son through the God's Tongue. After telling his story, Azami voluntarily leaves the Nakiri household. Erina slaps Azami after hearing this and the two leave for America to retrieve Asahi. In America, Erina invites Asahi into their household. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Le dessert Chapter Category:Manga Category:Volume 36